Who's the Prince of Tennis Again?
by Crossover Masters
Summary: When Harry and Draco give up being the guinea pigs of pain for their relatives, they leave with Snape to Japan, where they meet a bunch of well known tennis players. AU. Non Magic. Prince of Tennis crossover.
1. Say Goodbye and Hello to the Old and New

_**Who's the Prince of Tennis Again?**_

**Summary: **When Harry and Draco give up being the guinea pigs of pain for their relatives, they leave with Snape to Japan, where they meet a bunch of well known tennis players. AU. Non Magic.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any Prince of Tennis or Harry Potter. They only belong to J.K Rowling and Konomi Takeshi.

'_blah blah_' talking in different language. Translation at the bottom of the page.

* * *

Vernon hit him again, "If you can't give me what I want then you can bloody well get out of my house!" A beaten and bloody Harry lay on the floor under Vernon's feet. A broken sob escaped him. "You weak son of a bitch!" Vernon kicked him before yanking him up and shoving him out of the house, a moment later Harry's trunk followed him. Quickly Harry searched through until he found his phone. Slowly and painfully he dialled his friend number. It rang twice.

"Harry?"

"Draco? Where are you?" Harry croaked.

"What's wrong?! What happened? Where are you?"

"Vernon- hurt- I don't know. Come get me? Please?" Harry fell onto the grass of the council strip.

"Look, where are you? At the Dursley's?" Draco said worriedly.

"Yeah."

"Stay there. I'm coming to get you." With that the phone disconnected and Harry put his mobile phone into his pocket.

"Please… hurry." Harry whispered. Slowly, very slowly he blacked out.

* * *

"Holy mother fuck! Harry!" Harry swam out of the fog that was unconsciousness. "What the fuck did that dick head do to you?"

"Do I really look that bad?" Harry said quietly.

"You look bloody horrible," Draco said. Harry could hear the fury in his voice. "Can you walk?" Harry nodded and struggled to get up. As soon as he tried to stand, his knees crumbled beneath him. Draco looked furious for a moment before bending down and slinging Harry's arm over his shoulder and standing up.

"You really are a creature to be pitied, aren't you?" Draco said. Harry smiled weakly and with Draco's help got into the back seat of the white stretch limo that was Draco's private car.

"Drive." The chauffeur drove away. After a few moments Harry gasped and sat up.

"My stuff!"

Draco frowned and turned to Harry, "What stuff?"

"My trunk, my clothes, my everything!!" Harry yelped.

"There was nothing on the ground. Only you!" Draco cried.

"What? My picture album was in there! My parents!" Harry murmured and slumped in his seat. Draco leaned across and folded Harry into a tight hug. The brunette hissed causing Draco to pull away worriedly.

"We need to get you to a doctor!" Draco said. Then he lent forward and talked to the chauffeur. "Get home _pronto! Muchopronto_ (1)!" The driver nodded and sped up now ignoring the speed limit. "Sleep Harry, you need it," Harry groaned weakly leaned against Draco's shoulder, because his eyes were closed, he didn't notice the look of contentment and pure happiness that filled across Draco's face. "Sleep _querido_ (2),_ dormer_ (3)."

* * *

"Severus! That guy is going to kill him, _kuso_ (4)! We can't send him back and I can't take him back to Malfoy Manor! Father will kill us!" Draco yelled.

"Draco!!! _Callese_ (5)! For Pete's sake!" Severus hissed.

"Sorry, Sev," the blond said quietly, before looking up again, fire in his eyes. "But what can I do?" Severus sighed and rubbed his forehead for a moment.

"Remember how I told you about that teaching job in Japan?"

Draco nodded. "Yeah, _Seigaku Gakuen_ (6) right? The proclaimed _'Princes of Tennis'_."

"Yes Draco," Severus sat down. He had shoulder-length black hair, a slightly hooked nose, but not too much so, onyx-black eyes and pale skin. And Draco, well, blond, blue-grey eye, totally and completely hot… well, you get the picture.

"What about it?"

"Well you can speak Japanese already, and I'm sure Harry could learn…" Severus said slowly.

"Are you asking us to come with you?" Draco perked up a little.

"Only problem is… my plane leaves at midnight," Severus stood up. "Go wake up Harry, we'll buy both of you new clothes and racquets in Tokyo. Grab whatever you have, we need to go in 15 minutes. Be ready or face your father, understood?" Draco nodded and ran out. He had a few 'emergency' things at his godfather's house, a change of clothes and toiletries. Draco grabbed these and stuffed it all in his bag, along with his wallet, cheque book and a few other things that he would need. He walked over to where Harry was asleep. With a tender look, he gently shook Harry awake.

"Sore..." The beaten brunette groaned lightly.

"Hey," Draco said. "Take some Panadol and get up, we're going to Japan!"

"What the hell?!" Harry sat up quickly. "Japan?"

"I'll explain on the way, now get up and get change, you can wear my spare clothes," Harry got up and without a second thought stripped until he was in nothing but his boxers. Draco turned away uncomfortably. _Damn, I shouldn't have worn my tight pants._

"So, uh, where are your spare clothes?" Harry asked from behind him. Without thinking, Draco spun around to look at Harry. He gasped audibly and the pressure in his pants disappeared.

"I'm going to get my father's gun, go to your old house and kill Dursley!" The blond fumed. Harry was covered in bruises, all different colours and sizes.

"My old house?" Harry said quietly.

"You're officially moved out of that house. You're now living with us. You're old enough," chirped Draco. "now hurry up and put this on. We're leaving." Harry nodded, and then pulled on the clothes that Draco threw at him. Together they walked, or hobbled out to meet Severus.

"You boys ready?" They nodded and Severus grabbed his luggage and car keys.

"Well then, let's go!" All three walked out to start a new life.

* * *

(1). Quick, quickly

(2). Love

(3). Sleep

(4). Damn it!

(5). Shut up!

(6). High School

So? How was that for a first chapter? Like it? Hate it? Review anyway. We don't like flames that much, but still going to accept it anyway.

Will update soon!

-Crossover Masters-


	2. Hello Japan!

We got only 3 reviews on the first chapter. Oh well, it was much better than the other stories though… Thank you to all of you who reviewed. Now let's on with the story!

Regards,

Crossover Masters

//blah blah blah// Talk in Japanese.

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**_

Harry stretched his back and turned to Draco. "Well then, that was the longest plane trip of my life, and on top of that, we've lost Professor Snape."

"Professor Snape, Harry? Surely now that were not at school, you can call him Severus?" Draco smirked at Harry and raised one perfect blond eyebrow.

"Yeah, welll, were going back to school aren't we? So ill be calling him that again, wont I?" said Harry.

"No. you'll be calling him Snape-sensei," Draco said as if talking to a child. "Anyway. We should move off. If Sev needs to find me I've got my mobile." After making Harry realize they could go, Draco pulled them to the nearest bus stop. When they got off, Draco tugged him across the road, according to the driver's directions.

They walked down the stairs to see about three or four tennis courts, all but one had people playing on them. The boys grinned, Draco pulled Harry over to a girl who was sitting on her own.

"//Excuse me? I'm Draco Malfoy.//"

"//HI! My name is Ann. You aren't Japanese are you?//" She said, turning around.

"//No we're not. Could you perhaps tell me where I could borrow a racket? I haven't played for ages! I feel fat…//" Draco pouted and rubbed his belly. Ann raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"//You can use mine, for a game. Who's your friend?//"

"Hey Harry? Is it-"

"Its fine, go play. I'm tired anyhow, I don't think I could play unless I have a nap anyway. God I feel like a little kid." Harry said lightly, running his hand through his hair. Although Draco could see the shadows in his eyes.

"Alright. //Sorry about that, that's my friend, Harry Potter. Lets play!//" They walked over to the only empty court and started to warm up. Harry lay down with the back of

his head against the bench and closed his eyes.

Harry got woken up by a loud voice chattering away on the bench he was sitting on. He sat up and blinked slightly. Everything was bleary so he started patting around for his glasses. "Looking for these?" His glasses were placed in front of his face. He slid them on and stood up.

"Thank you. You speak English?" Harry said, with a yawn.

"I do. I lived in America for a while." The short boy in front of him said, the other boy looked about his age and was a lot taller.

"Finally, so far Draco's been doing all the talking. I don't know Japanese." Harry said sheepishly.

"Yeah, this one doesn't know English. I'm Ryoma Echizen, this is Takeshi Momoshiro. Call him Momo." Ryoma said.

"Harry, Harry Potter." Just then Draco voice cut across over all the noise.

"It's a swing! Not a hit! Follow it through!"

"//Talk in Japanese!//"

"//I said, it's a swing! Not a bloody hit! Learn how to play!//"

"And that's Draco Malfoy. A friend of mine."

"Do you play? Tennis I mean." Ryoma asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Great, after your friends done warming up, we can have a game. Sound good?" Chuckled Ryoma.

"Why wait? Why not now?" Harry frowned puzzled.

"Doubles." Was the simple answer. Anything that could have been said further was cut off by Draco and Ann walking over.

"//Next time listen to my advice. I know what I'm saying,//" He looked at Harry and reverted to English.

"Now let's get this started!" Harry grinned evilly.

"Get what started? Harry what have you done?" Draco looked at Harry and started walking towards him menacingly.

Harry's face went hard as marble. "What, are you going to hit me?" Draco winced and suddenly wrapped his arms around Harry's chest buried his face in Harry's neck.

"I'm so sorry Harry. I'm so sorry!"

"Hey relax. It wasn't you, it was never you. Hey! Get off me and on to the court." Harry said gently. Draco Malfoy didn't show emotion in public, Draco Malfoy didn't show emotion.

"Uh huh." With a weak grin the two boys walked onto the court behind the curious Japanese boys.

"Wait! I don't have a racket!" Harry stopped. Suddenly a bright red tennis racket came flying towards his head. "Whoa!" Harry's hand shot out and deftly caught it right in front of his face. They split up and walked to their respective courts.

"Nice catch, Har. Are we playing doubles?" Draco asked. At Harry's nod he turned to Momo and Ryoma. "//We're so gonna beat you!//"

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma pulled his cap even lower.

"//Na, Echizen. We need an umpire.//" Momo pointed out, Ryoma looked shocked for a moment, his mouth forming an 'o'. Momoshiro grinned and shook his head,

"//Hey Tachibana's sister! Wanna umpire?//"

"//It's Ann! Get it in that head of yours!//" Regardless she walked over and scrambled up into the umpire seat. "Alright, I'm going to umpire in English, so deal with it," she said. "Echizen, Momoshiro versus Malfoy, Potter. Malfoy Service. Play!" she chirped.

Draco didn't waste any time. He threw the ball high into the air. "Feel my wrath! Mwahaha!"

"Don't get too cocky Draco. Pride sometimes comes before the fall!" continued Harry.

"Yeah, yeah." He hit the ball over the net. Immediately Ryoma ran forward and hit it to Harry. The brunette jumped up and smashed it to Momo's right. The tall youth tried to hit it but missed.

"Fifteen-love." Called Ann. Draco pulled put a second ball, didn't waste any time to test it and whacked it over the net, behind Ryoma, he then hit it to Harry again, almost as if he was testing him. Harry grinned and lobbed it over to Momo's side. Momo ran forward and jumped.

"//Chance//" He smashed it and it flew past Harry and Draco, who didn't have time to move.

"Fifteen-all" It all moved quickly from there until Ryoma and Momo lead a game.

"Hey Draco, these guys are good," said Harry as they changed courts. Draco simply nodded. "So, how has your father been lately?" Draco growled and pushed Harry onto the court. Harry simply grinned and went to stand at the net.

"Echizen service. Play!" Ann called from high up. Ryoma bounced the ball and threw a haughty glance at Draco. Throw, hit, and whoosh! The ball sailed over to Harry who hit it high and only just barely over the net. Ryoma and Draco both ran up to the net. Ryoma went into a dive while the blond stood there waiting for Ryoma to hit it. The other saw this and tried to hit it over the waiting boy. It would have worked too if it weren't for Draco jumping up and smashing it. Momoshiro style, which had seen a few times during the match, behind Ryoma, who was still on the ground from his skid.

"Love-fifteen." Ann called as Draco landed.

"//I'm still learning,//" He said to Momo. "//Arigatou for the lesson.//" The poor kid looked shocked and angry before sighing and helping Ryoma to stand up. The shorter boy bent and picked up his hat jamming it back on his head. All four boys walked to their starting positions and waited.

Ryoma sized up his angles and threw the ball into the air, bringing his racket down in a neat arc to hit the ball. Momo grinned, "//Twist serve.//"

Draco frowned. "Twist serve?"

"What's that?" asked Harry. They found out soon enough. The ball bounced to Harry's right. The brunette ran forward to hit it but it bounced back at an angle, smashing it into Harry's chest, who fell down and clutched named body part.

"Oh… Shit." The small brit groaned.

"Harry!" Draco ran forward and pushed Harry into a laying position. "What did I tell you?"

"Urgh, nothing."

"You still should have known not to play after what he did to you! You idiot!" roared Draco.

"Don't yell at me!"

"You fucking eejit !" _(stupid)_

Ryoma walked over. "Is he okay?"

The blond sighed. "I don't know. The idiot was recently bashed so now you might have done something worse to an existing injury.//"

"//Bashed? By who?//" Momo asked from behind Draco.

"Speak English please!" called Harry.

"His uncle." Draco said grimly. Ryoma's widened and he opened his mouth to say something before he was stopped by a voice.

"//Hey blond kid! Are you Draco or Harry?//" A tall boy with short hair and a black dot on his forehead.

"Yeah, I'm, Draco. What do you want?"

"//There's this guy called Severus for you!// He held out Draco's mobline.

"//Is he still there?//" Draco asked.

"Hai."

"Pass it over." Draco ordered. The tall youth threw it over Harry's head from the edge of the court. "Thanks. Sev?"

"Draco. Where are you?" Severus' voice same through crackly.

"Kneeling next to Harry at the tennis courts." 

"Why on Earth are **kneeling**?"

"Harry got hit by a ball, I think it hit one of the existing injuries. Where are you?"

"With Ryuzaki-sensei."

"Ryuzaki-sensei? You're at school already?" frowned Draco, he missed the look between Ryoma and Momo.

"Yes. I-Oh Ryuzaki-sensei wants to know if Ryoma or Takeshi is there?"

"I don't know who Takeshi is, but Ryoma is here." Draco passed the phone to Ryoma.

"Moshi-moshi? Obaa-san. Nandayo? Ah… Sutoreeto tenisu courto desu. Hai… Hai… Domo…" After that he clicked off the call. "that guy and Ryuzaki-sensei are coming now." _(Hello? Coach. What? Ah… Street tennis court. Yes… Yes… Thanks.)_

"'Kay. Arigatou." Draco turned to Harry. "You okay Harry?"

"I'm fine." Harry growled then groaned in pain.

"//What did that bastard do to you?//"

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**_

"Draco Malfoy! What on earth happened?"

"Didn't I already tell you?" Draco pulled a face. "Anyway Harry's asleep. Should I wake him up?" Severus came and knelt on the other side of Harry.

"It might help," Draco leant over and lightly blew on Harry's face, startling his awake. "Mr. Potter. Lift up your shirt.

Harry looked panicked. "What? NO!!!"

"Harry James Potter. Lift up your shirt!" Severus ordered.

"NO!"

"Draco, pin him."

Draco grinned, "With pleasure!" Quick as lightning he straddled Harry's hips and grabbed his wrists. "There you go Sev." Severus didn't waste any time he instantly held Harry's shirt and lifted it up.

"Oh my god," Harry's stomach and chest was covered in bruises and scabs, some old, most new. "Who did this to you?" gasped the boy who had given Draco his mobile.

"My uncle. Can I go to the toilet now?" snapped Harry.

"Don't snap. And you may not. Draco and you. Help him up, support him and come with me." Ordered Severus, pointing to that same boy again.

"I **can** walk you know!" the small boy protested. "Who are you anyway?" He asked the guy with the dot.

"You can call me Tachibana, now let's go." He and Draco started to walk behind Severus.

"//I want Ryoma Echizen and Momoshiro Takeshi to come with us.//" Sev called over his shoulder. Momo and Ryoma also started walking. "//Your coach wants you.//"

"Why? It's the weekend." protested Ryoma.

"I don't know why. Can we just get Harry away?" Draco snapped.

"Draco." Severus warned. Draco hung his head and looked properly cowed. Harry stared in awe.

"Can you teach me how to do that, Professor?"

"I cannot. It simply comes naturally. Perhaps you will able to do it, perhaps not," Severus said. He started walking towards a car where they meet a woman introduced as Ryuzaki-sensei. "We're going Seigaku now. Do you have everything?" the dark haired man asked over his shoulder.

"Hai." Ryoma answered for all of them. Momo sat glowering in the back seat simply because he could not understand, also because he was pressed into the door. The back seat was designed for 3 average sized people. Not for two large and two average, even worse was the lack of leg space. Eventually they arrived at the school with a sleeping Harry and a cursing Momo. See, simply to annoy him, Draco and Ryoma talked entirely in English and often bust out in spontaneous laughter. And all to piss of Momoshiro Takeshi.

Gently Draco shook Harry awake before everyone climbed out of the car. Draco trotted to meet the group of boys at the top of the stairs leading into the school. Harry followed at a more leisurely pace soon joined by Severus, Ryuzaki-sensei, Momo and Ryoma. "//Yo.//" the three Tokyo-nians joined their fellows.

"Namae wa Severus Snape desu. Futari domo wa Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy." Severus stepped forward and bowed. As did Draco and after a moment, Harry. The brunette straightened and spread his finger which wa joined to his pinky. _(My name is Severus Snape. This two are Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.)_

"We come in peace!" the boys identified as Inui, Kikumaru and Kaidoh snorted with laughter. Tezuka, the eldest showed no signs of understanding, although he did. Understand that is. The rest looked lost. Fuji just kept on smiling. With his eyes close too. The boys talked for a while getting to know each other.

"Aniki?" Fuji turned around to look at the voice.

"//Ma… Yuuta. This is Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape. They're from England.//"

The bold looking boy shook they're hands. "Hi. I'm Yuuta Fuji. That's my brother Syuusuke Fuji. Don't mind him, he's a crackpot." He held onto Harry's hand a second longer Emboldened Harry grinned.

"Well, then I suppose I shall have to relieve you from him. Where's the best place to go shopping around here?" Finally Yuuta let go of his hand.

"Yeah. Where do you live? I'll come get you in the morning. We'll get you a whole set of clothes. You need it! We might buy you for a whole cupboard!" chuckled Yuuta.

"Where **do** we live Professor?" Harry asked.

"Actually that's the thing. We need to work out where we will be staying until we get our own lodgings," Severus repeated himself in English.

Fuji looked thoughtful. He turned to Yuuta and said quietly, "//How much room do we have?//"

"//We have a quest room and room enough in mine for another. Nande?//" Yuuta replied.

"//Ri-chan can sleep in your room. And Ray-chan can sleep in the guest room.//" Fuji replied. Draco overheard and started glowering. "The boys can stay with us. But unfortunately we don't have enough room for you Sev-sensei. You'll have to find somewhere else. Gomen ne." Severus nodded and turned to Ryuzaki-sensei.

"//I suppose I'll find a hotel. Thank you." He turned back to the Fuji's. "//Can they go with you now? They have nothing but what they're wearing right now. They won't be any trouble.//"

"Matte! I live in a friggin mansion. You can stay with me." Ryoma piped up.

"Nani? Well. I suppose I'll save a thousand odd dollars. Arigato." Severus accepted gracefully.

Harry leaned against Draco and yawned. "Can we go to bed now? I'm tired and hungry." And with that, Harry's stomach growled.

"Of course, querida, let's go." Draco chuckled softly. "Lead the way Fuji-san." (_querida means darling)_

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**_

Wow! That was long… And tiring… Right… Now… Don't forget to review people!!!

Regards,

Crossover Masters


	3. The Other Side of Draco, Harry and Sev

**A/N: Thanks for those who reviewed in the last chapter! Now let's on to the story! Don't forget to review by the end of the chapter!**

**// blah blah blah // -- Talked in Japanese.**

**blah blah blah -- Talked in Irish.**

* * *

"Harry-kun! Wake up!" Yelled Yuuta whilst Syuusuke leaned against the door casually. "Aniki, help me instead of standing there!"

"I'll get him up," sighed Draco. "Harry James Potter! Get your lazy ass out of bed now!"

"Don' wanna." Harry rolled over. Now he was facing Draco.

"You leave me no choice." The blond leaned over and pressed his lips to Harry's. The Fuji brothers sweat dropped.

"Seamus Finnigan! If I've told you once- shit," Harry sat up and stopped when he saw who was in the room. "Uh, hi?"

"There you go, Yuuta-san. He's up," Draco walked out calmly. "What's for breakfast?"

"Onee-chan is making something. Do you want a shower first?"

"YES! Where's the shower? I wanna shower! I'm sooooo soooore…" cried Harry.

"Saa. This was. Why are you so sore? What happened?" asked Syuusuke.

"Well, first I got bashed up by my uncle then one of Ryoma's balls smashed into my broken rib," Syuusuke sweat dropped as Harry walked on. "Oh is this it?" Syuusuke, speechless, nodded, "Thanks." Harry walked in. As he showered he thought about the Dursleys, Draco and Lastly, the Fuji brothers. He sighed.

_Harry's PoV_

Why did I tell Syuusuke so much about me? I'm so lucky, yet so unlucky. I have friends all around me who care. I also have a family. One who couldn't give a flying fuck whether I lived or died. I supposed I should get out…

_Normal PoV_

"Bugger." Harry had forgotten that his clothes were unwearable. "I suppose I'll have to ask Syuusuke or Yuuta for clothes…" He muttered. The brunette wrapped a skimpy towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom. And ran smack bam into Yuuta.

"Ah! Gomen! (1) Harry! Daijoubu? (2)… Whoa." Despite the bruises, Yuuta could see the well developed chest and stomach muscles of the tanned youth in front of him. He could also see the arm and legs bunching and relaxing as Harry shifted nervously under Yuuta's scouting. All Yuuta could think was, 'He's hot.'

"Um, about the bruises…" Harry muttered. Yuuta shook his head. Then he noticed the bruises.

"Shit," He breathed. "Did Draco-san do this to you?"

"What? No! If it weren't for Draco, I'd probably be dead on the side of the road. Anyhow. Do you have any clothes I can wear? Mine kinda got stolen." Harry added sheepishly.

"You don't have Lady Luck on your side do you? Come on. You look the same size as me. We'll find something for you to wear." Said Yuuta.

"Thanks mate." Harry searched through Yuuta's whole wardrobe before finding ripped jeans and a white shirt with a chinese dragon in silver across the back. After that, true to his word, Yuuta took Harry and Draco, clothes shopping. After buying about 100 different ensembles a piece, the boys went to tennis shop. Draco walked out with 3 new green and silver rackets, 2 cans of tennis balls and tennis attire. Harry bought the same but in different colours. Whilst everything of Draco's was green and silver, Harry was blue with a hint of emerald green.

"Ah… Time to go home. Sou, ready?" asked Syuusuke.

"Aniki! When did you get here?" yelped Yuuta.

"Saa, just now. Sev-sensei arrived at the house. Ray-chan, you forgot your cell phone at home." Syuusuke replied.

"//It's Draco. I don't care what honorific you use, or even if there is one, but it's Draco!//"chastised Draco.

"Draco-kun! Ohayo (3)!" Called a voice.

"//Ann-chan. How are you?//" Said Draco.

"Girlfriend of yours Draco?" grinned Harry.

"Ha bloody ha. Unless she has a sex change that won't be happening."

"Too true, too true." Harry noticed the Fujis surprise at Draco's statement. He walked over and slung an arm over both of their shoulders. "What are you surprised? Come on, you think that a guy that good looking and fussy, is straight? What about me? Do I look gay or straight to you?"

"I'd say you look straight, but from the way you dress, I'm inclined to believe that you're gay." Said Syuusuke. Harry turned to Yuuta, one eyebrow raised.

"For once I'm agreeing with my brother." Grumbled Yuuta. Harry grinned, and then kissed Yuuta on the cheek, moving to kiss Syuusuke also, he saw the bright blue eyes staring at him. For some reason this spooked him. Harry ducked behind Yuuta.

"You're brother's scary… Save me!" He giggled, not noticing that he spoke Irish Gaclige, which he often slipped into when really scared or angry. Sometimes happy.

"Uh Harry? That's Irish, they speak Japanese and English, Eejit (4)!" said Draco, from where he was talking to Ann. "Can we make one more stop? I need a drum kit and we need a guitar for Sev."

"Man, it's been ages since I've played! I so wanna rock out!" Whined Harry.

"You're in a band?" asked Yuuta.

"Yep!" Syuusuke looked at his otouto (5) and closed his eyes against the always knew his little brother was gay and he was beginning to think that he liked the new English speaking, brunette.

"//Speaking of band, Aniki don't you have practise now?//" Asked Yuuta.

"Saa. You coming?" Fuji asked Draco, knowing he had understood Yuuta.

"Hell, yeah! C'mon Harry, we're going to band practise! American Pie style!" Draco yelled as Harry pulled a face.

" Uh, Draco, that's disgusting! That movie is disgusting!"

"Maa, Ri-chan? Talk in English?" Protested Syuusuke.

"Pogue ma thoin! (6) I should really learn Japanese, ne?" Harry retorted.

"Anyway, let's go practise! I wanna play!" whined Draco.

"You're chipper today!" said Harry.

"I'm free of my father. Why wouldn't I be chipper?" After this he turned to Syuusuke. "Would you happen to have, what was it? Ryoma's number? I'm assuming he would be going to the band right?"

"He'll be there. What do you want me top ask?" Syuusuke replied.

"Ask him to bring Se- Snape-sensei, with him."

_HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM_

'They're good' Harry thought as the Seigaku Tennis Club came out from behind their instruments, Syuusuke and Ryoma had just sung a duet called 'Stand Up' (7). Bloody hell, they were good! Yuuta came to stand beside Harry.

"You're turn. Show us what you're made of!" He whispered in his ear.

Harry grinned and looked at Draco. "You're ready?" He mouthed. Harry, Draco and Severus walked up. Harry took the mike, Draco the drums and Severus tuned up a guitar.

"What are we doing?" Asked Draco.

"Going Under (8)" Said Harry. Draco and Sev were quiet as they tried to remember their parts. "Ready? Let's go!" Grinned Harry.

Harry grabbed the mike and started singing low and strong.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you,_

_Fifty thousand tears I've cried._

_Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you,_

_And you still won't hear me…_

_Going Under…_

_Don't you want your hand this time, I'll save myself._

_Maybe I'll wake up for once._

_Not tormented… Daily defeated by you._

_Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom._

_I'm dying again…_

Harry glanced at Yuuta as he sang the next part. Just as Draco stared at Harry.

_I'm going under,_

_Drowning in you,_

_I'm falling forever,_

_I've got to break through,_

_I'm going under…_

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies_

_So I don't know what's real and what's not_

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_

_So I can't trust myself anymore_

_I'm dying again…_

_I'm going under,_

_Drowning in you,_

_I'm falling forever,_

_I've got to break through,_

_I'm going under…_

_So go on and scream, scream at me_

_I'm so far away_

_I won't be broken again_

_I've got to breathe_

_I can't keep going under…_

As soon as he finished that last part of the song, Harry broke off gasping. Severus noticed and went into a solo. Harry gulped air for a few minutes before signalling him that he could finish.

_I'm going under,_

_Drowning in you,_

_I'm falling forever,_

_I've got to break through_

_I'm going under…_

_I'm going under,_

_Drowning in you,_

_I'm falling forever,_

_I've got to break through_

_I'm going under…_

"Harry. Are you okay?" Asked Draco.

"Yeah, It's just Uncle Vernon interfering again," He spat. Draco came up and gathered the brunette into his arms. "I'm fine Dray. Really let me go… Drakey-Poo."

The blond let go immediately.

"Do. Not. Ever. Call me. Drakey-Poo! That bloody woman. Sometimes I'd just like to… Grrr…"

"//Un-nya! You guys are brilliant! I had no idea!//" Eiji cried. The cat-like red head bounced up and grabbed the now separate Harry around the neck.

"Who woulda thought? We're celebrities. It's not just you anymore Harry." Said Draco.

"You sure about that Dray? HELP!!! I'm getting mobbed!" Cried Harry. "By people I can't even understand!"

"So, Sev. How did you go last night?" Draco turning away from Harry.

"Draco Octavian Malfoy! Don't you just stand there! Get over here and translate!"

"Alright, alright. I'm coming!" Laughed Draco.

_HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM_

"So. It seems you were actually sort of used to that." Commented Yuuta. Eventually Harry managed to get away from the tennis team, only to be caught by Yuuta.

"Tell me. Have you ever heard of Voldemort? And the kid who took him on? The-boy-who-lived? The saviour? The-boy-who-won't die?" Asked Harry.

"Yeah. Wasn't his name – oh. You're that Harry Potter! The Harry Potter!" Exclaimed Yuuta.

"Unfortunately. So yeah, I'm used to that." Mumbled Harry.

"Wow. I wonder how long it takes for my brother to work it out."

"Hopefully not too quickly."

_HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM_

Translations:

(1). Sorry.

(2). Are you okay?

(3). Good morning

(4). Idiot

(5). Little brother

(6). Kiss my ass

(7). Sang by Syuusuke Fuji and Ryoma Echizen

_**Stand Up**_

_Nagareru keshiki no naka de_

_Yokogao ga hohoenderu_

_Fureau shisen de tsutawaru kara_

_SPEED wo agetaku naru_

_Ah Bokutachi wa naze_

_Kotae motomete_

_Hashiri-tsuzukeru_

_"Koetai hito ga.."_

_"Onaji ka.. Soretomo.."_

_"Ima sugu" "Ima kara"_

_"Tashikameyou!"_

_STAND UP! STAND UP!_

_CHANCE wo tsukame_

_Kono ude no naka Kitsuku Atsuku_

_STAND UP! STAND UP!_

_Honki ni narenai koto ni wa kyoumi nai_

_Massugu ni mitsumerarete_

_Yokan ga kodou wo hajimeta_

_IMAGE no mukougawa no sekai wa_

_Kurushii hodo Kagayaku hazu_

_Ah Kitto doko ka de_

_Kizukareteiru_

_Kokoro no SIGN_

_"Koete mo ii desho.."_

_"Mada-mada hayai yo.."_

_"Ima sugu" "Ima kara"_

_"Tashikameyou!"_

_STAND UP! STAND UP!_

_Yuzuri wa shinai_

_Yume wo dakishime Kitsuku Atsuku_

_STAND UP! STAND UP!_

_Ima shika dekinai koto dake miteitai_

_STAND UP! STAND UP!_

_CHANCE wo tsukame_

_Kono ude no naka Kitsuku Atsuku_

_STAND UP! STAND UP!_

_Honki ni narenai koto ni wa kyoumi nai_

_STAND UP! STAND UP!_

_Yuzuri wa shinai_

_Yume wo dakishime Kitsuku Atsuku_

_STAND UP! STAND UP!_

_Ima shika dekinai koto dake miteitai_

(8). Sang by Evanescence – Going Under. Not ours.

That's for chapter 3. How is it? Like it? Hate it? Leave a comment! I don't care if it's nice or not! See you guys until next chapter!

Regards,

Crossover Masters


End file.
